oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Underground Pass/Quick guide
Walkthrough of Ardougne Castle. |difficulty=3 |length=Very Long (1 hour and 10 minutes if lucky) |requirements = *25 Ranged *Must have completed the Biohazard and Plague City quests. Recommended: *High Agility (40+) strongly recommended. If you dont have this, it will take 2 hours or more. *50 Thieving is recommended for a shortcut. *43 Prayer for Protection prayers |items=*2 ropes (3 or more recommended) *A bow and arrows (cannot use Broad arrows or arrows with poison) *A spade (spawns at Edmond's house north of Ardougne Castle where Plague City was started) *A plank (obtainable during quest) *Equipment for dealing with multiple mid-level foes *''Lots'' of food to survive traps and monsters (Basket of strawberries is recommended.) *A bucket (obtainable during quest) *A tinderbox (obtainable during quest) Recommended: *4+ Agility potions for players with a low Agility level *Telekinetic Grab runes for the Amulet of othanian if you have a low Agility level *A teleportation method to leave the dungeon quickly |kills = *3 Demons (level 91) *3 Paladins (level 62) *Kalrag (level 89) *Disciple of Iban (level 13)}} Starting out *Talk to King Lathas on the 1st floor of Ardougne Castle. *Talk to Koftik in the western most part of West Ardougne. *Enter the cave and run south at the first junction. *Talk to Koftik for a cloth. Use it on an arrow, then light it. *Equip your bow and fire arrow, then shoot the guide rope attached to the bridge. *Continue through the cave until you reach a gap. Use a rope on the rock above you. *Continue through the cave until you reach a large grid. *Walk across the grid and use trial and error to find your path. You will fall through some of the tiles. Refer to the full guide if you're struggling. Pull the lever at the end. Orbs of light *Run past the zombie camp, there will be odd markings along the walls of the corridor. These are traps, Surge past them. *You will reach an altar, take the north path using planks on the flat rocks. Take the orb. *Take the north west path. Take the orb. *Take the west path, traversing the flat rocks as before. Take the orb. *Take the final path, don't pick up the orb until you have searched the rock first. *Return to the zombie camp. *Use the 4 orbs on the furnace. *Return to the altar, and climb down the well. *Dig the mud at (2'). *Cross the ledge at ('3). *If you have 50 thieving, take the short cut at (5') - avoid the bubbles! *If you lack 50 thieving, cross the wooden maze to get to the other side. *Enter the tunnel at ('6). Cold blooded killing *Search the unicorn cage. *Use the railing on the boulder above the unicorn. *Search the cage again. *Pass through the tunnel until you reach 3 knights. *Kill them and take their badges. *Continue forwards, using your plank on the stalagmites, until you see a well. *Use the badges and horn on the well. *Open the door. Iban's cavern *Run as south as you can, and take the stairs. *Talk to Niloof the dwarf. *Go upstairs and search the Witch's window (Use the map pictured to find her). *Pick up the Witch's cat (Use the map). *Use the cat on the Witch's door. *Search the chest in her house for a few items. *Talk to Klank the dwarf downstairs. *Take the bucket in the large house. Use it on the barrel in the small room. *Run far east and use the brew on the tomb. Light it to obtain Iban's ashes. *Use the ashes on the doll. *Run to the north east corner, kill Kalrag the spider. *Go upstairs to the half souless area. *Wear Klank's gauntlets and search the cages Iban's dove will be in one of them. *Use the dove on the doll. *Kill the three demons west of the Witch and take their amulets. *Open the chest north of the middle demon. Pour the liquid on the doll. *Kill a Disciple of Iban in the middle of the maze. *Un-equip everything and equip the robes. You don't need planks or rope any more. *Enter Iban's temple and use the doll on the well. *Talk to Koftik at the end of the cave. *Return to King Lathas. *Quest complete!